Waking Up on the Wrong Side
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Harry and Draco are lovers. They finished school barely a year ago and are now living in a muggle apartment together. After one night of lovemaking, Draco finds out he’s pregnant. Harry seems happy, but without any notice, suddenly leaves without a trace.


Chapter One

Rating: M

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Viktor/Hermione, Ron/OMC

Summary: Harry and Draco are lovers. They finished school barely a year ago and are now living in a muggle apartment together. After one night of lovemaking, Draco finds out he's pregnant. Harry seems happy, but without any notice, suddenly leaves without a trace. Finding himself alone and without the support of his parents, he comes to depend on the most unlikely people; Hermione and Ron.

_I've wanted to write an HP fic for years now, but could never come up with any ideas until now. So, I hope I do the series and its fans justice with this, for this is my first Potter, not to mention m-preg, fic ever. Hope you like, and please, let me know if I'm inaccurate or if there's anything that I need to fix. Thanks._

_Also, if it'll help to give you a better idea on the looks and everything, I'll draw some pictures of the characters tonight and post them on my DA. I'll put up the links for you afterwards._

_For Crystal_

000

Draco moaned into his fist as he bit down harshly with his teeth. He was coming hard after Harry finished with a few more considerate thrusts. Finally, he came in torrents.

Panting, they stopped their movements and Harry collapsed beside Draco as the waves of pleasure began to subside. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their hair stuck to their foreheads, as did the sheets to their skin. Their chests rose and collapsed quickly with each pant.

At 18, each of the boys looked like something out of a squealing teen girl's dream. Draco was rake thin and stood about 5'10. His skin was deathly pale, but it didn't contrast with his just-above-the-shoulder length white-blonde hair. His eyes were a pale gray, hidden beneath his long bangs.

Harry was tall at 6'3, and he was more built than Draco. His skin was slightly pale and went well with his ebony hair that hung around his face. His grass green eyes were almost always hidden behind his old glasses.

Draco rolled over onto his side and laid an arm across Harry's chest as he nuzzled in under his lover's neck. He felt Harry sigh heavily and he looked up questioningly. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nah, I'm just…I dunno, happy." He emphasized his point by wrapping a strong arm around Draco's pale waist. Draco responded by bringing himself impossibly closer. At this, both of them sighed together and Draco looked hard at Harry's neck as he stared up at the ceiling.

Eventually, both boys wordlessly drifted off to sleep, the sounds of the cars and city noises outside of their windows, and their breathing the only things filling their ears.

000

'_Oh Merlin, there it is again.' _Draco thought angrily to himself as he felt the bile rising in his throat. He flew off his seat on the couch and made a mad dash for the little bathroom in their small, shared muggle apartment.

As soon as he reached the bathroom, he dropped to the ground and threw open the toilet lid, spewing out the contents of his stomach. He held on tightly to the sides of the bowl, lurching, until he felt it stop, leaving his throat raw and dry.

He coughed harshly as he stood up and flushed the toilet. He walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water, throwing the contents down his hungry throat.

He looked into the mirror and frowned. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his eyes looked dreadfully tired. "Ugh, it's in my hair…" He whined with a scratchy voice as he bent down to the sink to clean it off. Feeling gross, he shrugged his shoulders weakly. "Shit, I might as well get a shower. If I throw up again, it'll just go down the drain...whatever."

He stripped himself slowly, his fingers shaky. He opened the shower doors and stepped inside, turning the knobs. He flinched as cold water hit him first, but he relaxed some when it became hot.

'I hope Harry doesn't see me like this…' he thought to himself as he looked up at the shower ceiling. He let the clean water strike at his exposed neck, and it ran down in streams across his white skin.

God, he had been feeling sick for the past few weeks and he had no idea why. He hadn't a sex with Harry in over five weeks because he felt so disgusting. Harry didn't seem to mind though; he just wanted his lover to get better, and soon.

His gray eyes flicked over to the bathroom entry way when the sound of a knock reached his ears.

"You okay in there, Love, getting any better?" Harry asked over the sound of the spraying water.

Draco snorted. "No, I just threw up like I kept doing this morning when you were here."

"Oh, uh, okay." If Draco could've seen Harry through the foggy glass of the shower doors, he would've caught the hurt look. Harry just chalked up Draco's mood to the sickness. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay." Draco heard Harry leave and he went back to focusing on his thoughts.

000

Draco stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, redressed with his hair neatly brushed but still wet. He padded into the small linoleum room and saw Harry sitting on the counter drinking from a mug.

"Hey." He said, nodding. Harry nodded back at him and took a sip from his drink. Harry stayed put as Draco stepped forward and rested between his legs. He smiled up through his bangs at the taller male. The raven-haired boy moved his mug from his mouth and smiled back down at him.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Draco leaned forward and rested his head on Harry's chest. He crossed his arms across the other male's lap as he felt Harry rest an arm around his shoulders. He could hear the brunette take another sip from his mug.

"Harry." Draco mumbled into the clothed chest in front of him. He could feel the rise and fall as with each intake of breath.

"Yes?" He felt that too.

"I was looking through the paper today and I read that there was a fair going on downtown this weekend…"

"That sounds cool." Harry said, taking another inevitable sip.

"Um, do you think we could go?" Draco moved his head and looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute and then replied, "Sure, why not?"

Draco smiled, but then quickly frowned. "You don't look very excited."

"I'm tired. I worked all day." Harry answered. Draco nodded and shrugged, still looking up at Harry, who looked back down at him. "Can I bring Hermione and Ron?"

Draco made a face and paused. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess so. But I don't want them bothering me."

Harry's grin grew a little at this. "Great. And don't worry; I'll keep them at bay." Draco moved up and kissed Harry lovingly on the lips.

000

Honestly, how was this, was it any good or just rubbish?

As I say with all of my fics, it'll get better. R/R, please.


End file.
